Seasons
by oOLadyKitanaOo
Summary: Eine Sammlung von One-Shots. Jeder Naruto-Charakter kriegt eine passende Jahreszeit zugeteilt (Manchmal auch Pairings/Freundschaften). Dabei soll die Jahreszeit immer passend zu den Gefühlen und Empfindungen der jeweiligen Charaktere ausgewählt werden. Schnuppert einfach einmal rein ;)


Er stand an der Klippe und schaute hinaus aufs weite Meer. Der Schnee rieselte langsam auf den Boden hinab und bedeckte ihn mit einer dünnen, weißen Schicht.

Er fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar und warf es nach hinten. Es war kalt, doch die Kälte schien ihm nichts anhaben zu können. Oder sie war ihm einfach egal. Er schaute einfach weiter hinaus auf das weite Meer und beobachtete die tosenden Wellen, wie sie aus der Ferne immer größer wurden. Wie sie sich immer mehr aufbäumten und mit einem lauten Rauschen an den Klippen abprallten. Eine kleine Schneeflocke fiel auf seine Nase, wo sie sich sofort in einen kleinen Wassertropfen verwandelte und langsam hinunterglitt und von seiner Nasenspitze auf den Boden hinab tropfte.

Er rieb die Hände aneinander, um sie ein bisschen aufzuwärmen. Es fröstelte ihn nun doch etwas. Aber er dachte nicht daran, wieder heimzukehren. Jetzt noch nicht, vielleicht später. In ein paar Stunden. Jetzt brauchte er etwas Ruhe, etwas Zeit für sich. An diesem abgelegenen Ort und um diese Jahreszeit, würde ihn jetzt niemand stören. Der Winter hatte etwas Magisches an sich, und jedes Jahr um diese Zeit zog es ihn hierhin. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er glaubte in seiner frühen Kindheit einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Aber damals war er nicht alleine hier gewesen. Mit wem er hier war, wusste er nicht. Manchmal glaubte er, er wäre mit seiner Mutter hier gewesen. Damals war er noch ein Säugling gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Manchmal hat man den Eindruck, dass man sich im Alter an einzelne, kurze Augenblicke aus der frühsten Kindheit erinnerte. Und er mochte gerne glauben, dass er mit seiner Mutter hier gewesen war. Er hatte ja ansonsten keine Erinnerung an sie, und der Glaube, dass dieser Ort mit ihr in Verbindung stand, schenkte ihm die Illusion, doch eine Erinnerung an sie zu haben.

Er seufzte leise und schaute auf den Boden. Er hob einen Fuß an und begutachtete seinen Fußabdruck. Demzufolge schien er schon eine Weile hier zu stehen. Er stellte seinen Fuß wieder genau in die Spur im Schnee zurück und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen.

Er wusste, dass niemand seine Beweggründe verstand. Manche glaubten, er wäre einfach von Herzen auf schlecht und böse. Andere glaubten, es sei weil er so früh zum Waisen geworden war. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Langeweile gewesen, wer weiß das schon so genau? Ein hässliches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Er fand es lächerlich und amüsant zugleich, wie sehr sich doch andere mit seinem Leben und seinen Beweggründen beschäftigten. Warum interessierte es überhaupt jemanden? Verstehen würde es doch eh niemand. Und das wollte er auch gar nicht, sonst hätte er sich schon längst erklärt. Doch das tat er nicht. Würde er auch nie tun. Die Menschen sollten nicht versuchen ihn zu verstehen, und die die es versuchten, erlebten oft eine Enttäuschung.

Genauso wie diejenigen, die glaubten ihn zu verstehen und ihn unterstützten. Sie glaubten, dass sie ihm etwas bedeuteten, dass sie wichtig für ihn waren. Auch darüber musste er lachen. Niemand war ihm wichtig. Manche von ihnen waren nur sehr nützlich, und sobald jemand seinen Nutzen verlor, oder er einfach sein Interesse verlor, hatte er noch nie gezögert, diese Menschen für seine Ideale zu opfern. Ein leises, gemeines Lachen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. Er fand es herrlich belustigend, dass diese Idioten und Narren sich auch noch freiwillig opferten. Er wusste nicht, was sie sich davon erwarteten, die meisten hatte er nicht einmal beim Namen gekannt. Und wenn doch, hatte er sie meist schnell wieder vergessen. Nur Kabuto war ihm wichtig, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Kabuto war nützlich, und sehr talentiert. Und er war loyal, man konnte ihm vertrauen. Vielleicht der Einzige, dem er in irgendeiner Weise vertraute. Das war vielleicht auch der einzige Grund, warum er Kabuto nicht einfach aufgab. Er gab ihn, Orochimaru, ja auch nicht auf.

Er leckte sich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen. Bald würde er wieder in seinen Unterschlupf zurückkehren. Er musste. Er konnte und wollte seine Untergebenen nicht zu lange sich selbst überlassen. Ohne ihn war es nur ein Haufen unfähiger Idioten. Ohne seine starke Hand, die sie leitete, würden diese Narren doch eh nie etwas erreichen. Er konnte das sagen, denn alleine durch ihn, waren sie zu dem geworden was sie heute sind. Er war es, die ihr Talent erkannt hatte und sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Er war es, der aus ihnen das machte, was sie heute waren. Hätte er sich ihrer nie erbarmt, wären die meisten sicherlich schon längst tot. Erneut musste er lachen. Ja, eigentlich war er doch ein guter Mensch. Er gab diesen hilflosen, armseligen Seelen einen Lebenssinn, er gab ihnen ein Ziel. Er gab denen eine Chance, die von anderen bereits verstoßen worden waren. Er gab ihnen eine Chance sich zu beweisen. Natürlich war er auch schon enttäuscht worden, von dem einen oder anderen Schützling. Aber die hatten danach meistens nichts mehr zu lachen gehabt.

Orochimaru streckte sich ausgiebig und massierte sein linkes Schulterblatt. Er war ein großartiger Mann, ja, das war er. Und all jene, die das bezweifelten, wurden oft eines besseren belehrt. Denn jeder hatte Respekt vor ihm, ob nun Freund oder Feind. Natürlich war er nicht unbesiegbar, und er war auch nicht unsterblich. So dumm war er nicht, dass er das glaubte. Er würde auch nie den Fehler begehen, sein Gegenüber zu unterschätzen. Die Kunst bestand einfach darin, richtig und schnell diese zu analysieren, ihre Schwächen ausfindig zu machen, und diese auszunutzen, um sie fertig zu machen. Wenn dies nicht möglich war, sollte man sich nicht zu stolz sein um abzuhauen und einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt abzuwarten, um dann erneut anzugreifen.

Die Schneeflocken wurden nun dicker und es schneite auch heftiger. Er genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Der Himmel war grau und trostlos, und der Schnee schien jedes Geräusch zu ersticken. Es war so herrlich still um ihn herum. Selbst das Tosen des Meeres schien nun gedämpft zu sein.

Ja dieser Ort hatte wahrlich etwas Magisches an sich. Er war die letzten Jahre immer um diese Zeit hergekommen. Und nächstes Jahr würde er wieder herkommen. Er würde, wie jedes Jahr, einen kurzen Moment an seine Mutter denken und sich ihr nah spüren. Er würde das vergangene Jahr Revue passieren lassen, und neue Entschlüsse für das kommende Jahr fassen. So wie er es jedes Jahr tat.

Er griff in eine Seitentasche an seine Hose und zog eine weiße Blume heraus. Sie strahlte fast ein sanftes Licht aus, so rein schien sie zu sein. Wenn jemand ihn jetzt mit der Blume sehen würde, würde dieser unweigerlich denken, dass dies ein unpassendes Bild war. Er, Orochimaru, kalt, alt und grau mit einer weißen Blume in der Hand, die so zart und rein zu sein schien. Aber es sah ihn niemand. Und es würde auch niemand verstehen, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er warf die Blume ins Meer. So wie er es jedes Jahr tat. In seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, drehte er sich um und machte sich auf die Heimreise.

Illusion, Einbildung oder trügerische Erinnerung hin oder her… bis nächstes Jahr, Mutter.

_Nächster One-Shot: Frühling – Nagato (Pain) & Konan_


End file.
